tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Voice Actors
Kyle Hebert is a Los Angeles-based anime and video game voice actor whose credits include Wreck-It Ralph/Street Fighter (Ryu), Naruto (Kiba), Bleach (Aizen, Ganju), League of Legends (Ezreal, Jarvan, and Graves) and Gurren Lagann (Kamina). He is best known as the Narrator and Teen Gohan from the Funimation dub of Dragonball Z. His current roles include Tenkai Knights (Commander Beag) and Digimon Fusion (Dorulumon, Ballistomon). Other fan faves include Blue Exorcist (Bon Suguro), Fire Emblem Awakening (Frederick, Validar), Fullmetal Alchemist (Vato Falman), Tales of Symphonia (Richter Abend) and Star Ocean (Dias, Arumat, Crow). Kyle can also be heard in numerous franchises such as Pokemon, Sonic, Final Fantasy, World of Warcraft, Skylanders, Devil May Cry, Dynasty Warriors, Soul Calibur, and Resident Evil. He is also the voice of filmmaker, Kevin Smith’s Smodco Internet Radio. For more info, visit www.kylehebert.com. http://www.nekocon.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/GUEST-ToddHaberkorn.pngTodd Haberkorn has been on stage, on set, and behind a mic for many years. Not only is Todd an actor in LA, he works as a producer, writer, and director as well. And he’s even been an action figure or two. Haberkornmobile sold separately. In the world of anime, Todd got his first major start in Suzuka as Yamato Akitski. From there, he went on to voice roles such as Natsu from Fairy Tail, Italy from Hetalia, Ling Yao from Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Keroro from Sgt. Frog, Keiskuke from Initial D, Allen Walker from D. Gray Man, Hikaru Hitachin from Ouran High School Host Club, Death The Kid from Soul Eater, Mass Effect: Paragon Lost, Pokemon and many others. As far as video games go, you’d recognize his voice in Defiance, World of Warcraft, Street Fighter IV, Ghostbusters, Silent Hill: Book of Memories, Borderlands 2, and Rage to name a handful. His voice makes sure to get its marathon training in as an award winning narrator for audiobooks. Do a Google search and you’ll find everything from thrillers and young adult to zombie sagas and children’s books. As far as on camera is concerned, when he isn’t working on films, industrials, and television projects for other companies, Todd does work with his company Out of the Office Productions. This is one aspect of a long history of on camera work in narrative film, commercials, and shorts. When he isn’t fighting digital monsters in video games or trying to save the day on film, Todd travels the U.S. and internationally making appearances at pop culture conventions as a guest to meet fans and sign autographs. http://www.nekocon.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/guest-JoshGrelle.pngA native Texan and avid anime fan, Josh Grelle has been working in voice work for over 10 years. After starting with ADV Films in January 2004, Josh was quickly bombarded with tons of in-booth experience on a wide range of shows, including Wedding Peach, Steam Detectives, 009-1, and the legendary Gatchaman. He began working for FUNimation Entertainment in 2006. Since then, he has starred in numerous titles; his most famous being Kenichi in Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple. Other roles include Armin in Attack on Titan, Kyohei in the Wallflower, Kouichi in Linebarrles of Iron, Yuki in Future Diary, Itsuki in Initial D, and Kuranosuke in Princess Jellyfish. More recent roles include Chow from Starship Troopers: Invasion, Nicky in Mass Effect: Paragon Lost, Kazuya Aoi in Freezing, Yuji Sakai in Shakugan no Shana, Akihisa Yoshii in Baka and Test, and Komatsu in Toriko. Aside from anime, Josh has lent his voice to a number of video games, including Sima Shi in Dynasty Warriors 7, Xbalanque in Smite, Dave in Borderlands 2, and the voice of the “energetic” custom character in Dragonball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Josh is represented by The Mary Collins Agency. http://www.nekocon.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/unnamed.jpgBorn and raised in Los Angeles, California, Lauren Landa first began acting at the age of 11 in the stage production of Annie, and continued with shows including; Rogers and Hammerstein’s Cinderella, Bye Bye Birdie, and Comic Potential. As well as being Assistant Director for stage productions such as: Stephen Sondheim’s Merrily We Roll Along, Batboy the Musical, as well as the Greek comedy, Lysistrata. Within that world behind the mic she is most known for roles such as the ninja beauty, Kasumi in “Dead or Alive 5,” the sexy Litchi Faye Ling in the popular fighting games “BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger” as well as the sequels “BlazBlue: Continuum Shift,” and “Continuum Shift Extend,” “Chrono Phantasma,” the badass Kyoko Sakura in “Madoka Magica,” the enthusiastic Yan Leixia in “Soul Calibur V,” the deadly Little Queen in “Tales of Graces,” the valley girl racer in pink, Boiboi in “REDLINE,” the adorable zombie Squigly in “Skullgirls,” Kind hearted Leia in “Tales of Xillia,” the innocent Chubo Sonken in “Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians” and most recently, the quiet and even more badass Annie Leonhardt in the hit Anime series “Attack on Titan”! She has had several roles in anime and video games such as: Leeza, (Blazing Souls Accelate), Arf and Chrono Harlaown (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/ A’s), Kirche Van Zerbst, (Familiar Of Zero) Aegil, Cotton, Sasha (Rondo of Swords), Lila (Summon Night Twin Age), Rina (Luminous Arc 2), Yoko (Sakichi Satô’s Tokyo Zombie) Sy-Fy channel’s anime addition (Monster) and more! Category:Voice actors Category:Kyle Hebert Category:Todd Haberkorn Category:Josh Grelle Category:Lauren Landa